Mars Ultor
by Beuah
Summary: Rendre à César ce qui appartient à César. Telle est l'obsession de DeathMask. Et force est de constater pour Shura que le Cancer est peut être plus dangereux encore lorsqu'il est amoureux... OS écrit au fil de la plume, HxH, pour public averti (rating T). Bonne lecture !
1. Mars Ultor

**Coucou !**

 **Eeeeh mais c'est que je suis inspirée pour des OS, dites donc ! Bon bah, je vous présente un nouvel écrit inspiré d'un RP, et un petit peu de ce que je fais en histoire de l'art et de ce que je rencontre dans mes lectures personnelles en ce moment. Je préviens qu'ici j'aborde quelque chose de plus sombre concernant ma muse du moment, donc accrochez-vous, ça sera pas très ragoûtant.**

* * *

 ** _Informations :_**

 **Titre :** _Mars Ultor_. Là encore, y'a pas des masses de liens entre le titre et le récit, sachez juste que le temple de Mars Ultor, « Mars Vengeur » a été érigé par Auguste à la gloire de son père adoptif César et de la raclée qu'il a pu foutre à ses assassins – si j'ai bien compris. Petite anecdote : j'ai hésité à appeler ce texte _Rodin_ ou _Géricault_ , à cause de certaines mentions que j'ai voulu assez graphiques.

 **Rating : T** (« _graphic depictions of violence_ » !). D'ailleurs si je pouvais mettre **T+** , parce que derrière y'a des sous-entendus encore plus glauques, sans être explicites pour que ce soit du M…

 **Genre :** Mélange d'angst _,_ de romance _,_ d'horreur _,_ de drama _,_ d' _hurt/comfort_ , avec une _major character death_ (je suis abonnée à ce tag maintenant)

 **Contexte :** Post-tout

 **Personnages :** Shura (PDV), DeathMask, mention d'un autre Gold mais je spoile pas

 **Pairing :** Pâtes au chèvre bien sûr !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au début, j'avoue que je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux. Tes avertissements et tes petites colères, je les trouvais touchantes. Je sentais simplement que j'avais enfin pris de l'importance à tes yeux, et mine de rien, cela m'a beaucoup rassuré. Tu caches bien ton jeu, derrière tes airs bourrus et revêches, il y a un homme protecteur et soucieux de certaines personnes… J'ai été heureux et fier de faire partie de ce petit comité qui a ton estime et ton attention.

« Attends, répète ça d'vant moi pour voir, vas-y ? »

« Essaie d'le toucher, tiens, juste un cheveu, pour voir ! »

« Désolé, mais faudra s'en prendre à moi d'abord. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Toutes ces paroles… Peut être que quelqu'un d'autre se serait senti étouffé de toujours se retrouver derrière le rempart que tu formes, mais moi, je m'y sentais bien. C'était la sécurité qu'il me fallait. Juste ça. Faire peur aux cons qui en ont après moi, les laisser fuir, et tenter de les oublier. Me blottir dans tes bras forts et chauds, lorsqu'un énième cauchemar me dérobe ma nuit pour m'en rappeler d'autres bien moins supportables. Me taquiner pour me sortir de mes souvenirs lugubres, de mes pensées moroses. M'embrasser les mains pour que je ne voie plus le sang qui les a teintes à tout jamais. M'accompagner où que j'aille pour ne pas me rappeler la solitude dans laquelle j'ai été plongé et qui m'a mené au pire. T'imposer pour que je ne voie pas quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. Juste ça, c'était presque parfait.

Mais j'avais oublié un détail… Celui de notre passé, respectif comme commun, qui nous a rongés, nous a changés.

Un soir, nous sommes allés boire un verre. Un lourdingue bien alcoolisé a commencé à me parler, dans une langue incompréhensible. Je l'ai laissé dire, et j'ai continué ma conversation avec toi comme si de rien était, en tentant d'ignorer ces mains qui me touchaient, qui me touchaient comme d'autres m'ont touché pendant toutes ces années. Tu lui as jeté des regards noirs, ils m'ont glacé le sang, puis tu es allé t'expliquer avec lui, étrangement calmement, et il a fini par quitter le bar. J'ai été presque fier de la maturité dont tu as su faire preuve à ce moment-là… Comment ai-je pu oublier comment tu fonctionnes ?

Le lendemain, tel le chat qui apporte des proies dépecées à son élue, tu m'as jeté sous les yeux une main, que je n'ai eu aucun mal à reconnaître. J'ai fait tomber la tasse de café que j'avais à peine soulevée, sous le choc. « Elle te touchera plus », as-tu simplement rétorqué en t'asseyant et en prenant calmement ton petit-déjeuner, sans quitter cette chair répugnante des yeux. J'ai appris par la suite qu'après notre retour, pendant que je dormais, tu es allé retrouver cet ivrogne, et tu l'as passé à tabac avant de lui trancher le membre coupable, sans le tuer toutefois. J'ai même revu cet homme quelques jours plus tard : tu l'as rendu misérable et mendiant, et ses yeux se sont emplis de larmes quand il m'a aperçu. Je n'ai pas osé soutenir son regard plus longtemps et je suis reparti.

Tu es devenu cruel et impitoyable. Mais je savais ce qu'il en coûtait de s'unir à toi quand je me suis réfugié dans tes bras. Quel étrange paradoxe que de se retrouver en sécurité dans les bras de l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du Sanctuaire… J'ai toujours, de toute manière, été trop curieux, et inexplicablement attiré par ce qui un jour me détruira sûrement. Ton geste, aussi cruel soit-il aux yeux de la justice que je suis censé incarner, était une véritable preuve d'amour, à ta façon certes, si bien que je n'ai pas réussi à t'en vouloir.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que cet incident n'était qu'une mise en garde, un avant-goût de ton « exploit » suivant.

À trop vouloir bien faire, on finit par mal faire, DeathMask. Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris cette leçon ? Bien sûr que non, suis-je sot, puisque l'on ne t'a même pas appris à bien faire.

Personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé les treize années qui ont suivi la mort d'Aiolos et précédé la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Nous n'étions que cinq à en connaître le secret, chacun en détenant une pièce du puzzle. Je t'ai donné la mienne, l'ai confiée à tes bons soins, comme tu as accepté d'unir la tienne à la mienne. Nos confidences nous ont renforcés, réconfortés, à deux nous sommes après tout plus forts pour faire front contre l'adversité d'une nouvelle vie imméritée. Mais je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cela.

Un autre soir, de fête au Sanctuaire cette fois-ci, nous nous sommes disputés pour des futilités. Je t'ai alors vu faire du rentre-dedans à un autre Chevalier toute la soirée, et je t'ai haï pour avoir osé séduire celui-là, en toute connaissance de cause. Ces rires que tu me donnais si peu, ce jeu de regards qui m'excluait ouvertement de la confidence, ces mains qui s'effleuraient… Aveuglé par l'incompréhension, je n'ai pas pu me douter de la sinistre machination que tu as décidé de concrétiser à ce moment-là.

Ce n'est que le lendemain après-midi, lorsque tu es arrivé chez moi à l'improviste, que tout s'est éclairci. Et assombri en même temps.

Tu es entré chez moi avec l'habitude d'un occupant presque permanent, un sac en plastique à la main. J'ai tenté de t'ignorer, de te manifester la rancœur que je portais à ton égard, mais tu n'en as eu cure. Tu as fait le tour du canapé sur lequel j'étais assis pour lire, laissant sous tes pieds une trainée rouge qui m'a fait sursauter et lâcher mon ouvrage. Tu as calmement posé le sac plastique rouge et humide sur ma table basse en bois verni, et tu t'es accroupi face à moi, l'air impassible.

« J'ai rendu à César c'qui appartient à César. Maintenant tu es à moi, je suis à toi, et on est enfin vengés. »

Tu as ouvert le sac, révélant ce qui m'a saisi d'effroi si fort qu'un horrible haut-le-cœur m'a menacé de me faire rendre mon déjeuner face à cette vision d'horreur. Tu tenais ton offrande par les cheveux, dans un calme qui n'a fait que plus me dépiter encore.

Juste en face de moi se tenait, figé, le visage exsangue de Saga. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par tout ce sang qui s'est échappé de son cou grossièrement tranché. Ses joues étaient si blafardes que des vaisseaux violacés semblaient en ressortir. Le bout de son nez verdissait déjà. Ses paupières étaient jaunâtres et encadraient des yeux révulsés, en ne les révélant qu'à moitié – il n'a même pas eu le temps de refermer les yeux et pourtant il a semblé comprendre et accepter ce qui lui arrivait. Du sang au coin de ses lèvres avait formé des croûtes brunes et vermillon.

« Hah ! Il est beau comme ça le Pope, nan ? Tiens, vas-y, éclate-toi. Fais-lui c'que tu veux. Réduis-le en charpie. C'est ta vengeance aussi. »

Effaré et au moins aussi pâle que la tête de ce cadavre, je t'ai jeté un regard d'animal traqué, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoique ce soit. Pourquoi étais-tu si confiant à ce moment-là ? M'as-tu toujours pris pour un assassin que je n'ai été qu'une fois ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Que sais-tu de moi ? J'ai voulu te demander « pourquoi ». Et pourtant, mes lèvres se sont mues pour prononcer autre chose.

 _« Comment… »_

Parce qu'au fond, je voulais savoir. Et au fil de ton récit, j'ai repris des couleurs, et cette tête isolée m'a semblée de moins en moins effrayante.

« … Après tout, qu'est-c'que la force d'un Chevalier face à celle de l'amour et d'la haine combinées ? Saga était impuissant sur le coup. Il aura payé en plus le mensonge de m'avoir fait croire qu'il était l'plus fort. »

Je t'ai souri. On s'est embrassés sauvagement face à ce visage qui nous observait, comme pour mieux le narguer en savourant notre victoire, notre libération prochaine.

Mais derrière ce sourire, DeathMask, sache qu'il y avait des larmes. Notre passé a fait de nous des hommes. Et l'amour, plutôt que de nous rendre humains, nous a changés en monstres. Je croyais que t'aimer te guérirait, et finalement nous nous sommes rendus aussi malades l'un que l'autre. Mais j'ai fatalement accepté mon sort et le nôtre. Après tout, maintenant que la véritable vengeance a été faite, sommes-nous enfin en droit d'espérer ?


	2. Brutus

**Saluuuuuuuuuut !**

 **Ouh, ça fait un bail pour ceux qui me suivent, pas vrai ? Hé ouais, j'ai repris la fac et le rythme est absolument monstrueux. Ça devrait s'arranger dans les prochains mois, mais rien n'est sûr. Et puis mince alors, qu'est-ce qui me prend de revenir avec une suite à _Mars Ultor_ alors que c'est un texte complètement décalé, qu'il est supposé être fini et que je suis supposée travailler mes fanfics principales ? Hé bien, parce qu'encore une fois, la fac. Quand je ressors de mes cours d'histoire de l'art antique, j'ai pléthore d'inspiration, et pas toujours sur ce que je voudrais. C'est comme ça ! Au moins j'écris, et pour une fois que j'ai un peu de temps à consacrer à un OS, j'vais pas m'gêner !**

 **Petite parenthèse pour ceux qui attendent telle Pénélope attendant Ulysse le remake et la suite de _Laissez-moi écrire_ : J'attends de voir ce que les prochaines adaptations spin-off de _Saint Seiya_ (à savoir la suite et l'anime de _Saintia Shô_ , _Episode Zero_ et l'anime Netflix) vont donner pour en extraire le jus qui m'intéresse, rapiécer ça avec ce que j'ai déjà et former un ensemble cohérent et dynamique ! C'est pas gagné. Mais pas impossible ! Pour cette fic j'ai déjà quatre chapitres pas trop mal et le plot principal qui ne devrait changer qu'en fonction de la fin de _Saintia Shô_ , donc ça va !**

 **C'était la petite parenthèse, revenons-en à nos… Crabes ?**

 **Je me lance donc aujourd'hui dans une suite inopinée de _Mars Ultor_ , un second volet qu'on pourrait appeler Brutus et qui j'espère vous plaira. Attention, c'est plein de symbolisme et de références superflus parce que TOUJOURS PLUS AVEC BEUAH AHAHAHAHA. Et on change un peu de ton par rapport au chapitre précédent mais c'est normal. Pour ceux qui lisent mes écrits pour la première fois avec celui-ci, désolée vous êtes tombés sur un pas drôle, et super bizarre en plus, mais quoiqu'il en soit bienvenue et si les trucs pas drôles et super bizarres c'est votre truc bah c'est super lisez donc ! ('fin si vous êtes arrivés là c'est que vous avez déjà lu le début, mais bon)**

 **Allez, petite présentation basique et squoualalaaa, nous sommes partiiis… !**

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** _Brutus_

 **Rating : T-M**

 **Genre :** Dramaaaaaaaaa(…)aaa

 **Contexte :** Post-tout

 **Personnages :** Saga (POV), DeathMask, mention de Shura

 **Résumé :** Masque contre masque, visage contre visage… Mais à la fin une seule tête tombe. Pour que la deuxième, enfin, puisse ressembler à la personne qu'elle aime.

 **Et voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce soir-là, depuis que tes yeux avaient rencontré les miens, semblait déjà être pour moi la fin d'un long voyage, ou plutôt, d'une longue fuite. Une fuite en avant puisque sans cesse un mur m'empêchait de retrouver la quiétude réconfortante d'un passé révolu mais jamais oublié. Un passé semblable à une petite chambre plongée dans l'obscurité où, prostré dans la chaleur, il serait alors possible de se sentir réfugié. Cette petite chambre, je la partageais jadis avec mon frère. Puis mon _alter ego_ a pris sa place et a condamné ce paradis noir entre quatre murs, en dehors desquels je fus chassé.

Le gris bleuté de tes yeux me rappelait, ce soir-là, les deux petits trous de ciel que j'apercevais le matin, quand les volets étaient encore fermés et le jour timide, et que mon bienheureux cadet ronflait encore après une nuit de vagabondages enfantins. L'espoir naquit dans mon cœur quand tu t'approchas de moi. Venais-tu m'offrir un nouveau jour, ô toi qui par ta monstruosité m'avais rendu captif ?

Ton sourire en coin réapparut. Tu le savais. Nous étions tous les deux piégés l'un à l'autre, sans savoir qui du premier ou du second était le premier ou le second. De quel monstre parmi nous deux était né l'autre monstre. Nous nous sommes construits autant que nous nous sommes détruits l'un par l'autre et l'un dans l'autre. Et ce soir-là, je le sus dès notre premier contact, tu voulais faire cesser la confusion.

Les modestes festivités battaient leur plein, et dans ce ballet des mensonges, tout le monde portait un masque. Et toi, roi des masques, tu voulais m'arracher le mien, celui qui était désormais collé à ma peau marmoréenne. Mais pour ce faire, il nous fallait entrer en représentation pour savoir comment partir par les coulisses. Surprenante manigance, faite de charmes, de paroles ambiguës, de ces répliques que tu connaissais par cœur à force de les répéter comme autant de fois où tu visionnais les films qui t'inspiraient ce genre de personnages préfabriqués. Je mentais aussi, je construisais un masque nouveau dans le vain espoir de protéger celui qui, en dessous, était en péril. Shura n'y avait vu que le spectacle de deux hommes un peu trop proches qui cherchaient plus d'intimité. Quel mal tu lui faisais… Mais tu le savais, ça aussi.

Et cette intimité, nous décidâmes de l'avoir. Dans une petite chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité. Prostrés dans la chaleur de nos derniers ébats, nous eûmes l'illusion d'un refuge.

Puis enfin, toutes les illusions cessèrent. Bas les masques. Les hommes se parlèrent.

— Tu sais ce que je vais faire.

— Et toi, tu sais que je compte me défendre.

Je rattrapai la main qu'il tenta d'abattre sur ma nuque mais ne pus la retenir de toutes mes forces. Je savais très bien pourquoi, mais m'en étais rendu compte trop tard.

— J'compte bien laisser une jolie marque sur ta nuque, moi aussi. Peut être même sur tout ton cou. **(1)**

— Es-tu donc devenu monstre au point de tuer sans scrupules un de tes frères d'armes au sein même du Sanctuaire ?

— T'as jamais été mon frère. Et t'as tué mon père. Je t'ai cru Auguste, Saga. Auguste. Mais tu n'es en fait qu'un vulgaire simulacre de Brutus qu'a voulu s'finir comme une chienne de Cléopâtre... Ordure, lâche…

Les deux points célestes de tes yeux devinrent roses comme un couchant, embués par des larmes que je n'avais jamais vues jusqu'alors.

— J'ai essayé d'être Shion pour toi. J'ai essayé, de toutes mes forces. Mais l' _Alter Ego_ ne m'a-

— Cette bouche a dit bien trop de conneries, bien trop longtemps !

Ta main nerveuse s'empara des commissures de mes lèvres pour les resserrer, muant mon masque de cire en masque blanc de la tragédie. Afin de détacher celui-ci, tu posas tes doigts sur mon cou. Je ne pouvais résister, car depuis que tes yeux avaient croisé les miens quand tu fus tout juste arrivé à cette réjouissance factice entre Chevaliers, je savais que tu étais parvenu à me droguer. Tu ne connaissais que trop bien mon goût raffiné pour le vin rouge, et cette bouteille que j'eus crue venue de chez Camus avait en réalité été posée par tes soins. Un complice, ou même une main innocente et ignorante connaissant la perversion de tes subterfuges, avait dû altérer ma boisson sans que je ne m'en aperçusse.

— Alors, ça fait quoi de te sentir planer quand t'en as pas envie, hein ? Le miroir s'est retourné, Saga. Maintenant, j'te renvoie le visage de ton propre mal. Il m'a fallu du temps pour être comme toi, aussi sale que toi. Mais maint'nant, j't'ai dépassé. Je vais venger les miens, venger ceux qui auraient dû être les plus forts. J'vais dev'nir plus fort que toi. Ce s'ra la seule victoire de ma vie. Tu s'ras mon dernier trophée. Je t'ai aimé, Saga, de toutes mes forces. Tu m'as fait mal, beaucoup trop mal… Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi.

— Tes larmes trahissent tes mensonges... Tu ne sauveras personne, est-ce que tu le sais ?

— Je sais tout. Ce soir, Saga, je porte les masques des ancêtres de mon rang et de tous ceux qui sont morts pour cette poudre aux yeux qu'était ta gloire. Tu vas répondre devant eux des saloperies que t'as faites, et je t'y emmène maintenant !

— … Alors toi aussi…

Ce soir-là, après un voyage pénible, je retrouvai enfin la chambre que j'avais laissée. Mais elle était atrocement vide, et noire. La dernière chose que je sentis alors furent tes larmes sur mes joues, et l'immense vertige qui me saisit et m'emporta hors de ce monde. Ô DeathMask, ce soir-là tu devins comme Shura qui, coupant les ponts avec l'empereur de sa vie **(2)** , s'était enfermé dans les regrets avec pour seul réconfort un triomphe à l'interprétation toute relative. Ton châtiment était sans appel : sans mon visage pour être reconnu par les vivants et les morts, je ne trouverais jamais la quiétude dans le trépas.

Mais je t'en prie à cet instant, ô toi qui lis dans mon âme et m'accompagnes comme tu l'as toujours fait. Si tu n'es plus, si tu n'es pas un monstre et que tu respectes ce qu'il restait de ma bonne foi, accorde-moi une dernière faveur : si tu dois déposer ma tête devant ce que tu as vengé, dépose-la devant cette sculpture d'Athéna que Shura chérit tant.

* * *

 _ **Notes de fin de texte !**_

 **(1) : Référence assez subtilounette à mon OS _Crimen Sollicitationis_ , dans lequel Saga humilie un peu DeathMask mais ça va c'est pas en public. J'en dis pas plus, je veux pas spoiler ceux qui l'ont pas lu, et je vous laisse le soin de chercher la référence ! Héhé, je suis diabolique !**

 **(2) : Je ne me lasse pas de faire ce jeu de mots à deux balles depuis que j'ai lu _Episode Zero_ … « Couper les ponts »… Hahaha… Pour ceux qui ont pas lu ce spin-off et sans spoiler le déroulé de celui-ci, j'évoque bien entendu ici la mort d'Aiolos de la main de Shura, peu importe de quel canon il s'agit !**

 **Voilà bon ben j'espère que ce texte court mais dense et riche en références et confusions volontaires aura su vous plaire ou au moins titiller votre curiosité ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner votre avis, dire ce que vous avez compris ou pas compris, donner vos interprétations... C'est vraiment super gratifiant d'échanger réellement, de débattre entre auteurs et lecteurs ! Bref, je ne vous garde pas en otage plus longtemps, faites comme vous le sentez. À la revoyure, merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
